When a cable is connected to a movable section of a machine tool, civil engineering machinery, or a transfer system, excessive torsion, flexion, and tensile forces are generated so that the cable is damaged and the outer appearance is degraded. Thus a cable protection and guide device which protects and guides these cables is used.
A cable protection and guide device generally protects and guides a cable C between a movable end 206 and a fixed end 205 as shown in FIG. 10. A number of link frame bodies are employed. Each link frame body is comprised of a pair of link plates disposed on both sides of the cable C and connecting rods 201 are bridged over a flexional outer circumferential side and a flexional inner circumferential side of the link plates. The link frames are connected to each other in the longitudinal direction. The cable C is inserted into the link frame bodies.
When a long cable protection and guide device 200 is used such that it is turned (articulated) between a fixed end 205 and a movable end 206 in the longitudinal direction, flexional inner circumferential surfaces of the turned (articulated) cable protection and guide device 200, and shelf plates of guide rails (not shown) provided for guiding moving paths of the cable protection and guide device 200 are slid therebetween. Sliding hinders smooth reciprocal motion of the cable protection and guide device 200. Sometimes the cable protection and guide device 200 is broken due to excessive wear.
A skate unit 300 resides between facing cable protection and guide device sections. The skate unit 300 resides between a flexed portion 220 and a movable end 206 of the cable protection and guide device 200. The skate uses a roller 320 to avoid direct contact between upper and lower cable protection and guide device sections. See, Japanese Indication Publication No. 2005-515370 which is disclosed in an information disclosure statement field herewith.
Further, as shown in FIG. 9, it has been also known to suppress lateral run out of the cable protection and guide device 200 by providing a pair of guide rails 400 each having a mounting section 400b. Rail crank bars RC are mounting members having a crank-shape in section and bolts B are also used.